Merodeadores 20
by Albus Riddle
Summary: Un nuevo chico a llegado a Hogwarts desde España, Jake Duncan. Lo que James, Lorcan y Fred no saben es que este nuevo chico, que ahora comparte cuarto con ellos, puede ser la pieza que les falta para convertirse en los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts después de Fred y George y los Merodeadores. Porque, gracias a él, ahora son los Merodeadores 2.0. {James}


_**Titulo: **Merodeadores 2.0_

_**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "OC" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Como ya he dicho muchas veces, nada de esto me pertenece. Los lugares, personajes y hechizos mencionados son de JK Rowling. Solo Jake, la trama y un par de cosas más me pertenecen._

_Contiene un OC protagonista. Pero... como mucho vocabulario para mayores y creo que ni eso. xD que mala memoria tengo._

**_Rated: _**_por si las moscas voy a ponerle **T**_

_**Numero de palabras: **3.329_

**_Resumen:_**_Un nuevo chico a llegado a Hogwarts desde España, Jake Duncan. Lo que James, Lorcan y Fred no saben es que este nuevo chico, que ahora comparte cuarto con ellos, puede ser la pieza que les falta para convertirse en los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts después de Fred y George y los Merodeadores. Porque, gracias a él, ahora son los Merodeadores 2.0. _

**_Notas de autor:_**_ Lo primero, espero que les guste este fic, que se diviertan leyéndolo y que no se les haga muy pesado. Lo segundo, espero sus Reviews con quejas, tomatazos y demás... Y, por último, sé que he dejado como muy abierto el final. Es que no dudo hacer más fics, incluso un long-fic, sobre este personaje._

_Lorcan, James, Fred y Jake tienen la misma edad, por eso comparten cuarto._

**_Jake Duncan Ferrer PVO._**

* * *

_"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere"_ **Elbert Hubbard**

* * *

**Merodeadores 2.0**

* * *

**I**

Siempre han dicho que es difícil mudarse, dejar atrás amigos y familiares, e instalarse en un lugar diferente. Pero, cuando no te mudas de pueblo o ciudad, sino de país, la cosa empeora notablemente. Tienes que acostumbrarte a otras culturas, a otras leyes... y, en mi caso, a otro idioma. Por suerte para mí, mi padre Charlie Duncan, es inglés y me enseñó ha hablar perfectamente inglés, al igual que mi madre Marta Ferrer me enseñó a hablar español.

Pero lo peor es que, cuando eres mago, tienes que cambiar más cosas. Puede que den hechizos que no conozcas y que des hechizos de los que ni han oído hablar. Aunque, y sólo puede ser, que sólo sean tonterías y miedo, también es muy probable. Que sean los mismo hechizos, el mismo tipo de varitas... Porque, en realidad, quién sabe.

Y ahora yo, casi temblando de miedo, paso por las barreras del gran colegio, notando como me lleno de magia. Miro a mi madre mientras me peino con los dedos. No es que mi pelo rubio sea demasiado largo, en realidad sólo me llega por los hombros, pero es molesto, más en esa situación. Juego con uno de los mechones rubios y me muerdo el labio. Mentiría si dijese que este momento no me recuerda a mi primer día en mi colegio de Magia en Granada. Siento las mismas nauseas y las mismas ganas de salir corriendo y no volver la vista atrás.

Pero tengo diecisiete años, no once. No voy a comportarme como un niño asustadizo, porque yo en realidad no lo soy. No en vano era el chico más popular del Colegio de Merlín de Magia y Hechicería de Granada, España. Esperemos que este curso sea como los anteriores tres allí. Con muchos amigos y sacando de quicio a los profesores.

Ahora que lo pienso, es en este colegio donde estudiaron Fred y George Weasley, muy famosos en toda España por sus artefactos para hacer bromas y sus tiendas donde los venden. Esa idea hace que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro. Juego con la bola del piercing de mi lengua y observo como una mujer, algo anciana y con un sombrero puntiagudo y túnica sale a través de las puertas del enorme castillo y se dirige hacia nosotros.

— Usted debe ser el señor Duncan,supongo — sonríe un poco y después mira a mi madre como intentando adivinar su nombre, o más bien saber pronunciarlo.  
— Soy Martha.

La mujer asiente y hace gestos para que le sigamos, comenzando a enseñarnos parte del colegio y ha hablarnos de zonas que, ya sea por la hora que es, más de las nueve de la noche, o bien porque es peligroso, prohibido o ni siquiera ella, siendo la directora, sabe como se entra allí.

Tras un par de minutos enseñándonos el centro se despide de mi madre, que se va por polvos flu, y me mira.

— Bueno, señor Duncan. Como es nuevo en este país supongo que no sabrá mucho acerca de este colegio. Quizás algo o quizás todo, sinceramente no lo sé. Pero, hace más de mil años, cuatro personas llegaron y crearon este centro. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin.  
— Oiga, ¿es solo casualidad que sus apellidos y nombres empiecen por la misma letra? — me mira con cara severa pero luego se encoge de hombros.  
— La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado — se acerca a una antigua gárgola de piedra, dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, y ésta empieza a girar dejando ver unas escaleras de piedra.

Camino detrás suyo, intentando no tropezar con ningún escalón hasta llegar donde la gárgola, a un gran vestíbulo con una puerta en el centro. La abre con un empujón y veo el despacho. Es enorme. Miro a todos lados curioso mientras me dirijo a la mesa que hay en el centro. Miro los retratos que hay en la pared. Estos, obviamente, se mueven.

Me siento donde me indica y coge un sombrero algo viejo, dejándolo frente a mí.

— Éste es el Sombrero Seleccionador. Como ya te he dicho, ellos cuatro lo fundaron y ahora hay cuatro casas en este colegio... Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pues él te pondrá en una.

Tres pliegues se abren, con la forma de dos ojos y una boca y me mira.

— Como no me ha dado tiempo a hacer otra canción para ti, simplemente te hablaré de las casas, de las actitudes de cada una y después te pondré en una. Puedes ser Gryffindor, donde abundan los valientes, con gran osadía, temple y caballerosidad. O quizás serás Slytherin, donde van los astutos y a los que no les importa el medio para conseguir un fin. También puede que seas Ravenclaw, donde van los que tienen una mente abierta y despierta, con gran inteligencia. Aunque también podrías ser Hufflepuff, donde van los justos, leales y perseverantes, siempre que no tengas miedo al trabajo duro, claro.

Una vez dicho esto se calla, aunque no oculta las aperturas para los ojos y boca. Suspiro y pienso, aunque sólo sea un par de segundos. Cualquiera de las casas podría estar bien, quizás salvo Hufflepuff. No es que sea estúpido precisamente, y soy astuto pero también valiente y caballeroso.

Quizás por eso estaba el sombrero para escogerte una casa, para no tener que volverte loco pensando en cual estaría bien.

Asiento un par de veces y sacudo la cabeza para volver de mis pensamientos. Miro al sombrero un par de segundos y asiento en dirección a la directora, que, como antes nos ha dicho, se llama Minerva McGonagall. Ésta se acerca a mí, coge el sombrero y lo coloca sobre mi cabeza.

"Hum..." dice un voz en mi mente, el sombrero, por lo que supongo que sólo yo puedo escucharlo. "Es la primera vez en muchos años que veo a un chico de España... interesante" Asiento lentamente y me muerdo el labio algo nervioso. "Eres muy astuto, eso te vendría muy bien en Slytherin y también muy inteligente y con la mente despierta, por lo que podrías ser Ravenclaw, aunque eres más valiente y caballeroso que otra cosa, por lo que tu casa, sin lugar a dudas es..."

— Gryffindor — dice, aunque no gritando ya que no tiene que hablar por encima de cientos de alumnos.

La directora, McGonagall, me quita el sombrero y lo coloca donde estaba. Lo observo una última vez y compruebo que ahora ya ha vuelto a su forma de sombrero. Miro a la profesora McGonagall y veo que hace aparecer un uniforme, me lo da.

— Póngaselo, mañana se le entregarán unos cuantos más, por ahora creo que ese le valdrá — sale del despacho y cierra la puerta para dejarme un poco de intimidad.

Me quito la ropa que llevo puesta, unos vaqueros y una sudadera ancha muggle y empiezo a ponerme el uniforme.

Me pongo la túnica y acaricio y observo el león que hay en ella. Un león rugiendo de color dorado sobre fondo con rombos escarlata y dorado. Cojo la corbata, también con ambos colores. Tras un par de segundos de pelea con ella, repitiendole que aquí el hombre soy yo, consigo hacerme un nudo más o menos decente y me la pongo en el cuello.

Voy a salir cuando veo a uno de los cuadros llamarme. Me giro y me acerco a él. Leo el nombre que pone en la placa bajo él "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Director de Hogwarts 1952-1996; 1996-1997"

— Hola, jovencito — me sonríe y se levanta de donde está sentado —. Bienvenido al colegio.  
— Ho-Hola, profesor Dumbledore — le sonrío tímidamente y le miro —. Muchas gracias.  
— Fui profesor Dumbledore mientras estaba vivo, ahora simplemente soy Albus — asiento y se vuelve a sentar —. Y ahora márchate, Minerva tiene carácter y no querrás enfadarla.

Asiento, niego y me giro. Camino, aún algo nervioso y sintiendo la mirada de todos los antiguos directores sobre mí. Giro el pomo y abro la puerta. Salgo y antes de cerrar oigo, de nuevo de Albus:

— Y recuerda no acercarte demasiado a la Torre de Astronomía.

Sonrío un poco, aunque no termino de entender bien sus palabras, y miro en dirección a la directora, al parecer desde 1997. Bajo junto a ella, esta vez en la plataforma de la gárgola, y llego al lugar por donde habíamos entrado.

— Ven, sígueme — dice imperante y se encamina hacia la entrada de una torre, posiblemente la de Gryffindor. Llega a un retrato y observo curioso un retrato de una mujer en la pared — Jake, esta es "la Dama Gorda". Es la guardiana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Si quieres entrar tienes que decirle la contraseña que te pasarás cada semana los prefectos. Esta semana es "gragea de cereza".

La Dama Gorda asiente y hace a un lado el cuadro dejando ver una entrada. Pasa primero la profesora y luego yo y veo a tres chicos de pie.

— Señor Duncan, estos son James Sirius Potter, Lorcan Scamander y Fred "Fredie" Weasley.

Los tres hacen una reverencia algo burlona cuando los nombran y McGonagall les manda una mirada severa.

— Chicos, éste es Jake Duncan. Ellos van a ser tus compañeros de cuarto lo que queda de curso.

La profesora de va y mientras se cierra la puerta me parece oír algo como "Que Merlín tenga piedad de él".

Miro a los chicos, que a su vez empiezan a mirarme curioso. El chico moreno, James, da un par de pasos hacia mí. El pelirrojo, Fred, se cruza de brazos. Y el rubio, Lorcan... se gira y sube por una de las escaleras.

— Hola, chicos — digo tras un par de minutos de silencio incomodo — soy Jake.  
— Lo sabemos, lo hemos oído.

El pelirrojo también se gira y se marcha por donde antes se fue Lorcan.

— No les hagas caso, soy James — me tiende una mano.

La miro un segundo y después sonrío divertido. Hago que voy a darle la mano, amago en el último segundo y agarro su muñeca. Tiro hacia fuera, haciendo que una mano de plástico se caiga al suelo y niego.

— Buen intento.  
— Vaya... — me mira entre fascinado y, aunque en menos proporción, enfadado por no caer en la broma.  
— Si, a mí también me gustan este tipo de bromas... ¿James dijiste? — pongo mi mano derecha sobre el dedo incide de la izquierda y estiro, haciendo que otra mano falsa caiga al suelo.

Me mira con una sonrisa entre traviesa e impresionada en el rostro y me coge la mano real. Tira de mí hacia el cuarto y entra conmigo.

— Chicos, creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro cuarto merodeador.

* * *

**II**

Y desde ese día todo fue como a mí siempre me ha gustado. Todos haciéndose a un lado cuando yo paso, que hasta los profesores me teman, que todos me respeten. Conocer hasta el último rincón del despacho de la directora.

Pero, sobre todo, tener amigos con los que contar hasta en los momentos más duros. Puede que sólo tres puedan ser considerados amigos de verdad, pero al menos los tengo.

Tres con los que poder contar para todo. Sea bueno o malo. Tres chicos con los que poder gastar bromas sin fin o contarle mis secretos. Pero, lejos de esto y ponerme sentimental realmente me alegro de compartir cuarto con James, Lorcan y Fred. Quizás Louis o Lorcan, pero poco más.

Por eso no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a Fred y James planeando alguna broma, como la de pintarle el pelo color rosa chicle a algún Slytherin o lanzar bombas toxicas contra algún grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff.

Aunque a partir de ahora voy a llamarnos por nuestros nombres en clave. Cuando digo nombres en clave me refiero a que, al ser los Merodeadores 2.0 debíamos tener unos buenos nombres, como Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. James Sirius es Leo, de león porque su forma animaga. Freddie es Licus, de lobo porque es su forma animaga. Lorcan Serpen, de serpiente, porque es su forma animaga —añada mueca de asco por parte de James y Fred, perdón, por Leo y Licus, al ver en qué se transformaba, aunque lo aceptaron—. Y yo, pues soy Chit, de guepardo /Cheetah/ porque me transformo en uno.

A decir verdad, no nos lo curramos mucho con el nombre... pero, sinceramente, teníamos cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como, por ejemplo, robar el diario de Filch y repartirlo por todo el colegio. O poner el pelaje de la Sra. Norris como un arco iris. Vamos, que lo del nombre es lo de menos.

O eso al menos dijo Leo, y lo cierto es que ninguno lo discutió. Porque en el fondo creíamos que tenía razón... y porque eran las doce de la noche y teníamos mucho sueño.

* * *

**III**

Paso la varita por el mapa del merodeador y empieza a abrirse con un juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. Miro el mapa un par de veces y guio a Leo, Licus y Serpen por el estrecho túnel.

— _Lumos_... _MAXIMA_ — una potente luz sale de mi varita e ilumina lo suficiente como para que podamos caminar sin pisarnos los unos a los otros ni caer. Me pongo bien mi corbata Gryffindor con una mano y camino en silencio.

Salimos en el almacén de Honeydukes y apago la varita con un _nox_. Entramos a la tienda y sonrío al dependiente, cogiendo un par de grageas y ranas de chocolate para el camino.

Hoy no hay excursión a Hogsmade, mas eso no nos impide salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Aprovechando que es primavera, 15 de mayo, hemos decidido dar una vuelta y tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas sin tener que usar grandes abrigos. Al estar lejos de Hogwarts, relativamente hablando, podemos hablar de lo que queramos sin tener que tener cuidado de si nos oyen o ven.

Entramos y, mientras Licus va a la barra a comprar tres cervezas de mantequilla, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Miro un par de veces a Leo y Serpen y suspiro.

— A ver, Leo — digo tras un par de segundos más de silencio —. ¿Por qué querías vernos con tanta prisa?  
— Espera que venga Licus y hablamos, Chit.

Asiento y bajo la cabeza. Saco el mapa del merodeador, con cuidado de que nadie ajeno a la mesa vea lo que es, y voy desplegándolo y mirando las partes de todo el colegio y donde se encuentra cada alumno y profesor.

Aparto el mapa y lo pongo entre mis piernas al ver a Licus acercarse con cuatro cervezas; las deja sobre la mesa y se pone a mi lado, peinándose con los dedos su pelirrojo pelo.

— Chicos — dice al fin Leo y bebe un pequeño trago de su cerveza —. ¿Os preguntaréis por qué os he hecho venir? — los tres asentimos —. Es por mi hermana. Está saliendo con alguien.

En ese momento estoy bebiendo un pequeño sorbo pero no puedo evitar toser un par de veces. No porque yo sea el novio de su hermana, de eso nada. Es la primera norma del Contrato No Escrito de Colegas: no tocarás a la hermana de tu mejor amigo con fines carnales ni sentimentales.

Si es por lo que él dice pero no porque yo sea su novio... es porque creo que sé quien lo es. Durante las últimas semanas he estado viendo muy cerca los puntos de "Lily Luna Potter" y los de "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" muy juntos y desapareciendo de vez en cuando en el hueco que correspondía con la Sala de los Menesteres.

Y, aunque pensé en decírselo a Leo, no lo hice por miedo a la amenaza explicita de la chica, De hecho, caló muy hondo en mí "si le dices algo a mi hermano de esto te corto los huevos, Jake". Dijo cuando los pillé besándose a la salida de la torre de Slytherin. Y, realmente, prefería que Leo no lo supiese a aprender a hacer pis sentado.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Licus algo extrañado —. Eso es imposible. ¿De quién sospechas?  
— De Malfoy — dice pasando de las dos primeras preguntas —. Creo que mi hermano los ayuda a esconderse de mí para que no los vea besarse.  
— Si, quizás si no hubieses gritado por toda la estación, en tu tercer año "Teddy se está liando con Victoire" la gente confiaría más en ti — dice Serpen como si nada y da un largo sorbo.  
— Bueno... — Leo aprieta los dientes y después suelta un fuerte suspiro —. El caso es que debe pagar.  
— ¿El qué? — pregunto, haciendo que todos los de la mesa me miren; muerdo el metal del pendiente de mi lengua algo nervioso —. Quiero decir, no está claro que estén juntos. Y, aunque lo estén, quizás Malfoy haga feliz a tu hermana.

Me encojo de hombros y me acabo la cerveza de un trago.

— Tú no lo entiendes, Chit. Es mi hermana pequeña...  
— Tiene 17 años. Además sabe defenderse, creo que deberías saberlo — digo, señalando su brazo.

Aunque Leo no se levanta la manga todos saben a lo que me refiero. En su brazo izquierdo Leo tiene una marca de un mordisco que tiene ya más de cuatro años de cuando hechizó a un chico que intentaba hablar con su hermana. Ella, harta de que fuesen todos sobre protectores, le mordió con fuerza y enseñó la marca sangrante a los Weasleys diciendo, más bien gritando: "Soy adulta, no os metáis en mi vida".

James se estremece de solo recordarlo y asiente, suspirando. Puede que no sea porque es Scorpius, puede que no se atreva a aceptar que su hermanita pequeña está creciendo.

— Tienes razón — asiente suspirando y se pone en pie —. Siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo.

Y dicho esto se va por la puerta.

— Chit, te has pasado.  
— Pero si yo no he hecho nada — me froto el puente de la nariz y me pongo en pie —. Venga, vamos... éste es capaz de matar a Scorpius.

Se ponen en pie y corremos hacia la puerta. Al ver que no está, corremos hacia uno de los pasadizos e intentar encontrarlo.

* * *

**IV**

Al encontrarlo, nos quedamos muy sorprendidos. Vemos a Leo dándole la mano a Scorpius mientras con la otra abrazaba a su hermana. Pero, lo más curioso de todo, es que la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro es real. No está fingiendo para luego vengarse. Y, si es así, disimula muy bien.

Nos mira y sonríe de igual forma. Cualquiera diría que está borracho, cosa que no dudo. Se aparta de ellos, besa la mejilla de Lilu, dice algo que no alcanzo a entender y se acerca a nosotros.

— Vamos a la Sala Común, chicos.

Asentimos y le seguimos con miedo a que en cualquier momento baje una cremallera en su espalda y aparezca un alíen. Sé que es difícil creer que Leo a sido aducido y por los extraterrestres y sustituido por otro. Pero, que Leo haya pensado que un Malfoy es una pareja buena para su hermanita, eso si que es raro.

Entramos en la Sala Común y se deja caer sobre el butacón. Nos mira un par de segundos y pone la vista en mí.

— ¿Sabes? Tenías razón... Scorpius es un buen chico, amigo de mi hermano, y seguro que cuida de mi hermana.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y asiento con una sonrisa. Se estira, bosteza y se pone en pie de nuevo.

— No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo mucho sueño.

Y, dicho esto, sube hacia el cuarto. Los tres, apenas un par de minutos después, también subimos y nos acostamos en la cama. Pero, antes de dormir y pese a que tenemos edad para hacer magia fuera del colegio... montamos una guerra de pedos. Y la continuamos hasta quedarnos dormidos con la ventana abierta para no tener que desalojar Gryffindor.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
